The Red Ribion
by Silent Shinobi
Summary: Tenten gathers enough courage to tell Neji she loves him. But what's this? He's dating Sakura! WTF? What will she do now? find out in this ff! (wots of nejitenten, some sakuralee, sakuraneji and tentenlee) COMPLETE!
1. Alone in the Forest

**The Red Ribbon **

Note: I don't own Naruto. You might have figured that because it's called a "fan" fiction.

Chapter One

****

It was some regular ordinary day, Tenten waited in the forest for her teammates to come. She was always there first, sitting down agents a tree, looking up at the sky until Lee, Gai and Neji returned. But today was a little bit different. Tenten starred at the clouds and imagined natural things… birds… flowers… sun rises…Neji….NEJI?

"Ok…why the heck am I thinking about Neji?" was the first thing that popped up into her mind. Then she kept on thinking about her being with Neji, training together, walking together…eating dinner…EATING DINNER? This would probably be the first time Tenten had EVER had these kind of thoughts about Neji… but they wouldn't go away… for some reason… it was just Neji and Neji… Neji…Neji…Neji….Neji

"Tenten?" said a deep voice.

Tenten immediately jumped up.

"Huh? What?" Tenten asked, "When'd you get here, Neji?"

"You were asleep," Neji simply said. Tenten looked around the forest as she rubbed her eye. Lee and Gai haven't arrived yet.

"How long…have you been here?" Tenten asked.

"About 10 minutes… Lee and Gai are late," Neji said. Tenten started blushing. She didn't know why. She was afraid to even hear Neji talk to her, even though he's been doing that for the past year.

Neji crossed his arms and looked at the sky, more like the birds to be exact. Tenten just starred at him, looking up in the sky. His face looked peaceful…which seemed like a rare moment. Neji was always cold hearted. When she realized she was starring at him for a long time, she turned away and blushed. Then Neji faced down and looked at the grass. He seemed really impatient that Lee and Gai were running late, they were always on time.

Tenten just wanted Lee and Gai to come, she didn't want to be alone with Neji any longer. She had this… happy-terrified feeling…. Aka "happified". It was just Neji and Tenten…alone in the forest…

"Ok…" Neji said, as he sat down next to Tenten.

"Gai and Lee better have a good reason for being an hour late…"

"They might appear soon," Tenten said, "Maybe we should wait 5 more minutes."

"Fine"

"5 minutes?" Tenten thought, "Am I crazy? Make Neji go away somehow…NOW! Before he figures out I like him! Wait…. I like him! DAMIT!"

Tenten's face looked really un easy, I mean, it was red. That was probably a sign.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Oh! No! I'm fine!" Tenten said, "It's just…. Lee and Gai are late and I'm getting impatient…that's all!"

Tenten was totally sweating and was hoping Neji wasn't looking at her.

"Whatever…" Neji said in a cool voice.

Neji and Tenten continued to sit together…in the forest…alone…for another 30 minutes… Tenten was blushing like crazy and Neji was just…calm…

"Ok…maybe we should go and look for Gai and Lee!" Tenten said as quickly she got up. Neji grabbed her wrist and Tenten's face turned pink.

"Wait a sec," Neji said, "Remember the last time Lee and Gai were late? They were being attacked by bears. We went to search for them and helped them from being killed. So let's just leave them this time."

Neji was still holding on to Tenten's wrist.

"You want Lee and Gai-sensei to die?" Tenten asked Neji, hoping Neji would let go of her wrist sooner or later.

"It'd be bad if Lee died… but I would like it," Neji said.

"Umm…. I guess so," Tenten said. She sat back down next to Neji. She didn't want to say she didn't want Lee to die, Neji would probably hate her if she did.

Another 30 minutes of sitting next to Neji, that would mark 2 hours! Neji got up after being bored from sitting around and started waling away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Home. If Lee and Gai haven't shown up, maybe they canceled the mission and stayed home," Neji answered. And without another word, he left.

Now Tenten was left alone, sitting agents the tree for 1 minute.

"Hi Tenten!" A cheery happy voice greeted.

"BWHA! Who's there?" Tenten asked, jumping up.

"It's only me, Rock Lee!" Lee said, "Sorry I'm late, Gai-sensei and I got attacked by bears and we almost died! Heh, good thing I fed the bear sake and made it collapse, other wise we wouldn't show up to do the mission!"

"So…where's Neji?" Gai asked.

"He went home," Tenten responded.

"Oh…well…I guess that's ok…" Gai said, "This mission can only be done by the Gennin in this team! Which means you and Lee have to do this mission and not me!"

Tenten groaned. Why couldn't Lee not show up and Neji stay so that Tenten would do the mission with Neji…ANONE!

"So Tenten, ready to do the mission?" Lee asked Tenten, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Uhhh….yeah…," Tenten said, taking it off.

"Ok then!" Gai said, "Lee, Tenten! GO!"

And just like that Tenten and Lee were gone.

……………………………………………

Yup. That's it for the first chaper. Now leave me alone (hides)


	2. The Ramen Bar

**The Red Ribbon **

Note: I don't own Naruto. You might have figured that because it's called a "fan" fiction.

Chapter Two

****

Tenten and Lee continued to jump through the forest.

"Did Gai even tell us what the mission is?" Tenten asked Lee.

"He told me!" Lee proudly said, "All we have to do is help to clean up the Ramen place!"

"That's it?" Tenten asked. No wonder Gai didn't want to go on the mission.

"Gai said he'd pay us double!" Lee grinned, "And Neji isn't here, so Neji will get no money!"

Tenten didn't really get why Lee didn't like Neji much, maybe because he would never win to Neji? Oh well, rivals are rivals.

Lee starred at Tenten, she had an angry look on her face…maybe from being pissed off from waiting 2 hours. Lee just looked at her as they jumped through the trees.

"Uhh….Lee…why are you smiling at me like that?" Tenten asked when she noticed Lee was starring at her.

"Uhhh….I'm not looking at you! I was looking at a…uhhh…. SQUIRREL! Yeah! That's right! A squirrel!"

Tenten looking at the way Lee was looking and saw no squirrel. Heh…maybe Lee was looking at Tenten.

So…after a few minutes, Tenten and Lee arrived at the Ramen Bar.

"Welcome to the bar!" Ayame said (if you don't know, Ayame is one of the ramen bar dudes). "I see you're here to clean up the place! You can start with the kitchen!"

Tenten nodded and went to the closet to grab the bucket and mop. Lee followed her.

"Ok, here's the mop," Tenten said as she tossed Lee the mop, "You do the kitchen, I'll clean the entrance."

"Ok," Lee said as he marched to the kitchen.

So, Tenten walked over to the entrance of the Ramen noodle bar, but started by wiping down the hall. Then she over heard someone speaking.

"So…I hear you like flowers," was what Tenten heard. It sounded like…NEJI!

"Yeah…it'd be nice if I was taken to a garden" said another voice. And that one sounded like…. SAKURA!

"ACK!" Tenten thought, "Ok…calm down…Neji wouldn't really go out with Sakura…would he?"

Tenten took a small peep into the entrance and saw Neji sitting next to Sakura…eating ramen…TOGETHER!

Tenten looked back.

"HOLY CRAP!" Tenten thought, "Ok…ok… maybe Neji went into the ramen bar to eat ramen…but Sakura just came in and decided to sit next to Neji…Yeah! It's not a date! Silly me!"

Tenten decided to look back to see if Neji and Sakura really WERE on a date. And all she heard was:

"Wanna come again tomorrow at 8?" Neji said to Sakura.

"Ok!" She responded. And the two walked out of the ramen place.

"HOLY CRAP! They ARE on a date!" Tenten thought, "Why would Neji date some pink haired bastard like her? (sorry Sakura fans). I mean…she's younger then him! ARGH! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why do I even think Neji likes me? It's not possible. How can Neji like anyone…that's not ME?"

"Uh….Tenten," Lee said as he poked Tenten's shoulder.

"I finished mopping down every where," Lee said, "There's nothing left to clean…wanna just sit and eat ramen? My treat!"

Tenten nodded. Lee was nice, I mean, how often do boys give you free dinner? Seriously!

…………….

So…Tenten and Lee are eating ramen together. Lee was on his second bowl while Tenten was still finishing her first. Lee watched as Tenten politely slurped up her food and drink the soup.

"Lee, why do you keep starring at me?" Tenten asked Lee, starting to get quiet annoyed.

Lee didn't answer. He just looked at his bowl of ramen.

"Tenten, do you like Neji?" Lee suddenly asked.

Tenten froze and started blushing.

"You're always nervous around him," Lee continued, "But you always train with him and never with me!"

"No…I don't like Neji…" Tenten said, even though she didn't mean it. She didn't want anyone to know about her crush on Neji.

"Good," Lee said, "I seriously hate Neji."

Tenten thought that answer would be likely from Lee, but Lee really hated Neji THAT much?

"What has Neji ever done?" Tenten asked.

"He took someone away from me," Lee said, turning away from Tenten, "Someone who I loved…"

Lee sounded really serious back then. It must not be often that he sounds so cold. Wait a minute….did Lee mean Neji took Sakura from him? Did he know that Neji and Sakura are dating? OMIGOSH! Then they must really be dating! Wow…Lee must hate Neji now…

"I know how you feel," Tenten responded, even though she really didn't, "I wish I could make it up to you!"

"It's not your fault," Lee said, "But there IS something you can do for me!"

"Yeah, sure, if it'll make you feel better!" Tenten said.

"I want you to date me," Lee answered.

Now for the awkward silence.


	3. What is love like?

The Red Ribon

Yeah...disclaimer goes HERE

sorry for the long update, I was too busy reading other people's fanfiction XD

So...I'm all done and here it is!

Chapter Three

"I can't believe this is happening" was the only thing Tenten thought in her head. It was late past 10, Tenten was in her room thinking about what happened a few hours ago.

Lee asked to date Tenten.

Flashback...

"Ok, so you think that Sakura dating Neji is such a big deal, you're taking it on me by dating me?" Tenten asked Lee the moment he asked her to date.

"Well..." Lee said, sounding kind of clueless, "I've never been on a date with Sakura...and I guess you're the second person that I like! So... I was thinking that if we just go on one date, it'll make me feel better!"

Tenten just stood there, thinking "What a moron".

"Ok Lee!" Tenten finally said "Just ONE date! But don't think this date will mean ANYTHING!"

"Arigatou, Tenten-chan!" Lee said cheerfully, "I'll meet you at your house around 7!"

"Whatever.." Tenten said, leaving the ramen place.

End flashback...

"It's just a fake date to cheer Lee up," Tenten kept repeating to her self, "Yeah! It's just a fake date to cheer Lee up! It's not a REAL date! If it was, then I'd kill Lee! And if

Lee atempts to do anything boyfriend-ish, I'll kill him more! Yeah! That's exactly how it'll go!"

"Tenten, will you stop talking to yourself about killing some guy and go to sleep!" Tenten's mother yelled.

"Whoopsies...said that out loud..." Tenten thought.

The next day...

It wasn't exactly 7 yet, but Tenten was already planning the possible things that Lee would do to her.

"Ok...if he attempts to touch me THERE, I'll sprain his arm!" Tenten said as she wrote it down on a notebook.

"And if Lee attepmts to draw me into a wall and kiss me, I'll kick him downstairs! Ohhh... Lee will surely regret this!" Tenten chuckled as she continued to write it.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" A cold, deep voice asked.

"ACKK!" Tenten screamed. She jumped up, then looked at the direction the voice was comming from.

Her window. And who was there?

"Neji!" Tenten said, quickly hiding the notebook under a bunch of papers, "How long have you been there?"

"I just came now," Neji said, "And you were talking to yourself about ways to kill Lee."

"Oh...welll... you didn't hear that much at least," Tenten responded, "Anyways! What are you doing here? And... how often do you come to speak with me...at my...window?"

Tenten was thinking that Neji was there for a romantic reason, maybe to ask her out on a date, or for him to admit he loved her. Or...even to propose a pre-engadgement! (What? they're old enough!)

Eh...but that was unlikely from Neji.

"I tried knocking on your door, but no one answered, so I came to your window," Neji answered.

"So..then...why are you here?" Tenten asked.

"Hmmm... I know this might sound weird...but..." Neji started, "I wanted to know what it's like when a boy really loves a girl."

Tenten imediatly blushed. Could this be a sign that Neji loves her? Is he trying to give out hints that he loves her?

Or is it because of Sakura? Grrr...Sakura...

"Well," Tenten said, "The guy would tell the girl that he loves her, every single day. But not just some 'I love you'.

He would probably kiss her neck after saying it, or say something really sweet, like 'I would give up the world to be with you'. Ahhhh! That's sooo romantic! I mean... yeah... That's what a guy would do."

"Ok then...," Neji said, "What would a girl do if she really loves the guy?"

"For a girl?" Tenten asked, "Well... even if I am a girl, it's kinda hard to say...hmmm... well... she'd say that she loves the guy every day to him... or.. .the only thing she'll talk to her friends about is this certain guy!"

"Yeah... but what if the girl hasn't admitted that she likes the guy... how can you tell if she likes him or not?" Neji asked.

"... ok... Why the heck are you asking these questions!" Tenten asked, "It's soo not like you!"

Oh god..., Tenten thought, He's probably going to leave now... DON'T LEAVE NEJI!

"Well...why are you answering them for me?" Neji asked, "I just want to know."

"Fine. A girl would probably talk rude with the guy because she doesn't want him to know she likes him. Or, try to avoid being around him, probably trying not to even lay eyes on him. That kind of stuff."

Neji rested his elbow on the window, while resting his head on his hand. He started to think about what all the things Tenten said.

"Ok," Neji finally said, "Thanks a lot for telling me."

"No problem!" Tenten said.

Neji finally left.

Oh god, I sounded really stupid there, Tenten thought, But it was so romantic !

Tenten fell on her bed, thinking about the moment that pasted by her...

And, after a few minutes, Tenten fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"HOLY CRAP!" Tenten said as she jumped up and woke. She looked at the time. It was 6:50! Lee was gonna be there in 10 minutes! HOLY CRAP!

"Ok...now that I've thought this over...I don't want to go on this date!" Tenten cried "What should I do? Lee will be here soon!"

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" Tenten's mom said.

Tenten looked out her window. It was Lee!

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Tenten winned, "What should I do! hmmm... I KNOW! I'll jump out the window and run away! but then, Lee will surely see me... well..I can't just NOT answer! What do I do?"

"Tenten! Rock Lee is here to pick you up!" Tenten's mom yelled.

Tenten refused to go on the date with Lee, yet her body forced her to go.

"Ummm... Hi Lee!" Tenten said once she reached the door. They were both wearing the same old clothes they wore every day.

"Hi Tenten," Lee said, starting to blush, "So...are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, whatever," Tenten said.

Lee took Tenten to the ramen bar just for dinner. When they reached the ramen bar, who was there? Neji and Sakura! Eating

Ramen! TOGETHER!

"HOLY CRAP!" Tenten screamed in her head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, the chapter is over :D Sorry for the long update! Gomen gomen gomen gomen XD.

Note: I do NOT support neji/sakura or lee/tenten. those couplings freak me out. but i added it to my ff anyways. The ff is mostly

neji/tenten. Arigatou! and please review -


	4. Crappy kissing scene

The Red Ribon

Yeah...disclaimer goes HERE

Ok, I have a feeling that a bunch of fan girls will kill me after they read this (hides in corner)

Chapter Four

"I can't believe this is happening" was the only thing Tenten thought in her head. Lee and Tenten were at the ramen bar ON A DATE and Sakura and Neji were also there ON A DATE!

"So! What can I get you, Tenten-chan?" Lee happily asked Tenten.

"hmmm…I'll just have a plain ramen…" Tenten said, putting her head down.

"Ok! Two plain ramen!" Lee said.

Neji and Sakura was sitting on the other side of the bar, Tenten was trying to hear what they were talking about…

Where Neji and Sakura are:

"Thanks a lot Neji, never knew you were this nice," Sakura said as she ate up her ramen, "I've tried my best to look for someone to get me and Lee together."

"Well, I always help trying to get two people in love with each other" Neji said with a dull voice, "especially on the internet." (sorry, ooc :P)

"Ok then," Sakura started, "What is Lee like?"

"he's really happy…" Neji said, "And he likes to train a lot."

"Yup!" Sakura said, "He's my kind of guy! I was trying to find some ways to make Lee notice me… do you think there are anyways?"

"Well," Neji said, "If you like him, he signs that you do is you avoid him, even laying eyes on him."

"Well, I'm not that kind of shy person," Sakura said, "But how do I know if he'll really loves me or not? Once we actually come together."

"Lee would probably say "I love you" everyday, but not just some "I love you." He'd give you a kiss on the neck, or say 'I would give up the world to be with you!'"

"Awww! That's so romantic!"

(What Tenten is getting:

Neji: I love you. … I would give up the world to be with you

Sakura: Awww! That's so romantic!

Tenten didn't get anything else before or after those lines)

"_GRRR! Neji that bitch! That's why he came to my window_!" Tenten thought.

Where Neji and Sakura is:

"Just go up to him and say you love him, it should be no problem. He's right there with Tenten," Neji told Sakura

"Ok Neji, I'll give it a shot," Sakura said.

Sakura walked towards Lee, but stopped when he put his arm around Tenten.

"Isn't it great to be on our first date, Tenten?" Lee asked her.

"Yeah…whatever…," Tenten said.

_What the--- Lee and Tenten are on a date,_ Sakura thought. She ran back to sit next to Neji.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Neji asked, "I thought you weren't that kind of shy person."

"I'm not!" Sakura said, "Lee and Tenten are on a date."

"Oh…" Neji said.

_ON a DATE?_, Neji thought, _wha… they can't be on a date! Would Tenten REALLY be going out with Lee? Damnit…_

"Well… how do you know if they're on a date or not?" Neji asked, tempting for the answer.

"Lee said it himself! 'Isn't it great to be on our first date, Tenten?"

"_Oh crap_" Neji thought.

After a little while of eating ramen, Lee decided to take Tenten out to walk around the lake. Neji and Sakura followed them. Tenten noticed that Sakura and Neji were watching them, they were probably jealous. She just walked with Lee… not saying a word…not holding hands until…

"Hey Tenten," Lee asked Tenten.

"Yeah? What?" Tenten responded.

"Theres something I want to tell you…"

"Yeah? Go on!"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Then why did you mention it?"

"Fine, I'll spill. Well…the reason I wanted to go out on a date with you…wasn't because of Sakura… she's my ex-girlfriend…but I got really pissed off when I figured out Neji was dating her… but there was someone else that Neji took from me…"

"Really? Who?"

Rock Lee had never talked with such a serious tone. It must have been someone he really loved… Ino? No way! Hinata? Ewwww….! Temari? They barely know each other!

"It's you, Tenten," Lee simply said.

Tenten stood in shock.

"What? Wh---what are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Neji has taken a lot away from me… I've always wanted to beat him… just once… but when ever I'm fighting him… I'm fighting him for you…" Lee sadly looked down.

"Wait! Hold up!" Tenten said, "How did he take me away from you! We barely talk to each other!"

"So…he hasn't told you," Lee said, with a much serious tone, "Neji likes you. He never wanted me to tell you because he was too shy, but I guess this is the right moment."

_What!_ Tenten thought, _Is this ture? Does Neji really love me! Ahhh! My dream has finally come true! Wait a minute! This isn't the right time to be thinking about that!_

"Heh…you're probably the reason why Neji and I are even rivals," Lee chuckled, "We always begin our fights fighting over you. I just wanted to go on a date with you… just to get in his face… but like you said… I guess this doesn't really mean anything…"

Where Neji and Sakura are….

"Lee! That bitch!" Neji said, sitting on a bench next to Sakura, listening to Tenten and Lee's conversation.

"I know! And all this time I was trying to get Lee to be my boyfriend again!" Sakura said. She clinged her fist… but then thought of a plan.

"Hey Neji…" Sakura thought.

"Yeah? What?" Neji asked. Without another word, Sakura jumped up and kissed Neji, trying to get Lee jealous. Neji tried to push Sakura away, but she was kinda holding on really tight.

"Neji! That bastard!" Lee said, watching him kissing Sakura, "Tenten, kiss me so we can get in Neji's face!"

"What? No way---" Lee just kissed Tenten without her finishing her sentence.

Finally…Neji broke the kiss with Sakura and punched her face (YAY!) Then Neji turned and saw Tenten and Lee kissing. He stood there with a super disappointed look on his face, and ten disappeared home.

Unfortunately, Tenten didn't see Neji punching Sakura (BOOO!) once she broke the kiss with Lee.

"What the fuck was that all about!" Tenten.

"Didn't you want to get in Neji's face?" Lee asked Tenten, "He IS dating Sakura and they DID kiss."

(Tenten POV) Lee was right. Maybe Neji decided to change his mind and like Sakura. Hmmm… but if Neji saw me kissing and going out on more dates with Lee, he'll probably get jealous and want to ask me out on a date! The perfect plan!

(third person…)

"You know what Lee?" Tenten asked Lee, "Lets go on another date. Pick me up at 5 tomorrow and I'll do whatever you want." She kissed his cheek and went home.

"…wow…" Lee thought, "Lee, you're a genius!" Lee gently touched his cheek and went home.

End

WAHHH! I hate these couplings! Yet… I PUT IT IN MY FANFITION! …WAHHH!

Ok…this ff is most likely going to end next chapter, but who knows :P, it might go on. he he… but expect neji/tenten and some sakura/neji in the next chapter! GO NEJI/TENTEN! WOOT!


	5. How Tenten feels about Lee

**The Red Ribbon **

Note: I don't own Naruto. You might have figured that because it's called a "fan" fiction.  
I just wrote this chapter… and submitted it on the same day as chapter 4 XD. Looks like this fanfiction will go on for a while. YAY! So…yeah… I'll try to put in the next chapter right now so I don't lose my audience.

Me focus too much on Tenten, now it's time for Neji!

Chapter Five

"Damn that Lee," Neji thought while trying to sleep, "He can't just take Tenten like that! What does Lee have that I don't! I'm gonna figure out… grrr… stupid Lee…"

The Next day.

Neji walked to Lee's house, he just wanted a talk with Lee. Well… more like beat him up. But he pasted by Sakura.

"Hi Neji!" Sakura said.

"I'm not talking to you," Neji said as he continued to walk.

"Wait up, Neji!" Sakura said as she chased him.

"What do you want," Neji asked Sakura. He basically wanted his life to have nothing to do with her.

"I found this in Tenten's house," she said as she handed him a notebook. Neji looked through it. They were all ways to kill Lee.

Neji skimmed through the pages, there was at least 50 pages of ways to kill Lee.

"This was probably written before she went on her date with Lee," Neji said, shoving the notebook back to Sakura, "How'd you get it anyways? Don't tell me you broke into her house."

"Ha ha…it was something like that," Sakura said, "I know you like Tenten…and…"

"How do you know I like Tenten?" Neji asked Sakura, with that bully tone.

"I was listening to the conversation Lee and Tenten was having, duh! I was right there! Anyways, sorry about that kiss. I was so angry that Lee went on a date with Tenten that I needed some way to get him jealous. I know you like Tenten. And I wanted some way to make you think that she loves you."

"Well, this isn't helping me at all," Neji said, "Now go away."

"Ok then, bye!" Sakura ran off to the ramen bar.

"Does Tenten really hate Lee?" Neji asked, "If so... why did she go on a date with him?"

Then Neji remembered. Of course! Tenten and Lee are going out on another date! Perfect chance! He could watch them and see if Tenten really DOES love Lee. Yeah! That's the greatest plan! Neji is a genius! Even Tenten admitted it! Heh…Tenten…Wait…if he was going to watch Tenten and Lee on their date without them knowing, wouldn't that be stalking? Would he get in trouble? Oh well! It's worth it to figure out if Tenten really loves Lee or not. Well, better get ready!

End of Chapter

XD I know this chapter was short, but it's kinda the prologue to the next chapter! I promise the next chapter will be long! PROMISE! XD please review, kudasai!


	6. Stalking doesn't work

**The Red Ribbon **

Note: I don't own Naruto. You might have figured that because it's called a "fan" fiction.  
I just wrote this chapter… and submitted it on the same day as chapter 4 XD. Looks like this fan fiction will go on for a while. YAY! So…yeah… I'll try to put in the next chapter right now so I don't lose my audience.

Me focus too much on Tenten, now it's time for Neji!

Chapter Six

"Ok… it's the perfect plan…" Neji thought as he gathered a bunch of kurnei in his pouch.

"I'll defiantly kill Lee!" He kept repeating to himself for the rest of the day.

It was finally 5 o clock, Lee was probably at Tenten's house already.

Neji walked out of his house, getting a good idea that Lee was taking Tenten to the lake. So…he walked that direction. He saw Sakura walking by just like this morning.

"Hi Neji," Sakura said. Neji just continued to walk. Sakura chased after him.

"Don't be so rude!" Sakura yelled as she hit Neji.

"Ok, what do you want this time?" Neji cruelly asked Sakura.

"I just wanted to show you something that might cheer you up…" Sakura started.

At Tenten's house:

_Argh! This day is going to be a disaster!_ Tenten thought_, Why do I have to go out with Lee? How will this benefit my relationship with Neji? I'm such an idiot! Baka baka baka! I have to write in my diary to make me feel better._

Tenten walked over to her bed and looked under her pillow where her diary would be. Well, not this time.

"_OMIGOSH!"_ Tenten screamed, _"WHERE'S MY DIARY!"_

Where Neji and Sakura are:

Sakura slowly handed Neji a pink book with a lock on it with "Nikki-chan" written on the cover. Who would have known. It's Tenten's diary!

The lock was already broken by Sakura, Neji took a look through the pages.

"Did you break into Tenten's house again?" Neji asked Sakura.

"Ummm…. Ha ha… it was something like that," Sakura said.

Neji read through the pages, looking bored at first. Finally started to laugh a little and muttered, "I remember that part…stupid Lee…" Wow. The diary seemed to really cheer up Neji, he kept on reading it for about 10 minutes.

"Hey Neji, you should take a look at this page," Sakura said as she flipped a few pages.

This is what it read:

_Omaesan Nikki-chan, _

_I know you aren't a real person Nikki-chan, you're just a journal. But I like to write in you as if I'm talking to you. I keep on mentioning that I like a certain guy. You're probably getting suspicious of this certain guy. I won't mention who it is, and I won't give you hints. I'll just keep you wondering. I might not even tell the guy I like him. Ever. Well, I'll tell you for sure, it's not Lee. I hate him so badly, I wouldn't even go out on a date with him. Oh god, I feel this weird temptation to tell someone who I like. I might as well tell you. The person I like… is…_

Neji looked at the next page, it was someone's name written in big letters, but Neji couldn't read it because it was all erased. Neji closed the book and gave it back to Sakura.

"No, you keep it Neji," Sakura said, "Just to give you a little piece of Tenten."

She handed it back to him and Neji put it in his kunai pouch.

"Why are you going though the trouble of breaking into Tenten's house just to get some journal?" Neji asked.

"Well… just to make up for that kiss, you probably hate me now," Sakura said, "Just take it. Since Tenten saw us, she probably doesn't like you. Maybe you should just go up and tell her, she'll probably like you"

"Feh… I think you might be doing this for a greater reason," Neji said, "Go away now, I have something important to do."

"Good bye!" Sakura said as she walked away.

_Ok…that stupid Sakura just made me 10 minutes later then I should be. Oh well, I bet not that much happened_, Neji thought. He ran over to the lake and saw Tenten and Lee there, not doing much but sitting at the bench and watching the sun set over the lake. Neji quickly hid behind a bush.

Lee attempted to hold hands with Tenten, but she just moved her hand (nice move). Lee put his arm around her, but she just moved away.

"You know what Tenten," Lee said as he got up.

"What is it, Lee?" Tenten asked him.

"How bout I go downtown to buy us a few drinks! Just to give us something to do! Wait right here!"

"Ok, whatever…"

Lee skipped over towards the exit of the lake.

"Get out Neji," Lee said, "Stalking us won't do you any good. You seriously need to find a better hiding spot if you're even going to try."

"Feh, I was trying to get you away from her," Neji said as he got up from his hiding place.

"You're such a loser, Neji," Lee said, starting to sound serious.

"What does Tenten see in you anyways, stupid dunce," Neji said.

"How about another fight?" Lee asked, "Who ever wins this one gets to continue the date with Tenten. Who ever loses must promise to never love Tenten. EVER."

Neji stood shocked. Never love Tenten? That's a stupid deal. Lee is defiantly going to lose.

Neji got in his fighting stance, confident that he would beat Lee like all the other times. Lee did the exact same.

"Are you sure you want to take this risk?" Lee asked Neji.

"I know you're going to lose Lee," Neji said.

"You wish."

"I bet you don't even love her as much as I do."

"How do you know? Just start the fight so we can decide who is worthy. Or better yet, why don't you just give up?"

"NEVER!"

…

Where Tenten is…

Geez... How long does it take for someone to go get a drink and back, Tenten thought to herself. She looked at the time. It was 9 o clock. Lee left to get the drinks 3 hours ago. Hum…. Some loyal boy, Tenten thought as she got up.

And without waiting for Lee any further, she walked home all by herself, crying along the way. Not about Lee. She was crying because she'd rather be with Neji.

The next day…

Tenten woke up early as usual and walked to the forest where her team was supposed to meet. Neji was always early, so she expected him to be there first.

Tenten slowly walked into the forest and there he was, sitting agents a rock, quietly waiting for someone to come.

"Umm… good morning Neji," Tenten said as she took a seat next to Neji.

"Hi," Neji said. He turned away, trying not to let Tenten see him, but then looked at her.

"You know Tenten… there's something I want to confess…" Neji said, as he approached her slowly.

"Ummm… yes Neji-kun?" Tenten said as she started blushing.

"I always loved you," Neji said as he got closer to her. Tenten blushed more.

"I love you too Neji…" Tenten said as she approached Neji. She could practically feel his breath until… their lips met and they kissed.

Oh yeah, she wished.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU! GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" Sung Tenten's alarm clock.

"NEJI!" Tenten said as she jumped out of bed, heavily breathing. She hit her alarm clock, causing it to stop singing.

"Awww… all that was just a dream… " Tenten thought. She thought about the dream again and started to blush.

"Hmmm…what if that really happens today?" She also wondered. This made her excited to go to today's team meeting. She quickly got dressed and ran out the door of her house.

Tenten rushed to the forest, thinking about the dream once more.

"Ohh! I hope it happens," Tenten kept repeating in her head. Just the thought of it made her go faster.

Finally, Tenten reached the forest where her team always met, but Neji wasn't there. Just Lee and Gai. Aww man…

But Neji wasn't there.

"Hey, isn't Neji always early?" Tenten asked the two, "Well? Where is he?"

Gai looked down with a frown, but Lee really didn't seem to care.

"Neji is at the hospital," Gai slowly said, "Some punk beat him up, but it doesn't seem like any punk. He must have been really good. Neji shouldn't pick on so many fights."

_The hospital?_ Tenten thought, _Neji would never lose! How could he lose? So badly he's in the hospital? Oh my gosh!_

Tenten rushed to the hospital, ignoring Gai's "Stop it right there!" calls. She was so worried about Neji.

"Where's the room Hyuuga Neji is in?" Tenten immediately asked once she reached the hospital.

"Room c1B239, on the third level," The lady at the front desk said.

"Thank you very much." And just like that, Tenten rushed up the stairs. The elevator would take forever.

"Room c1B239, level 3, room c1B239, level three! Don't forget it!" Tenten kept thinking to herself.

Finally, she reached the third level and ran through the halls, past the nurses, to room c1B239. Once she reached it, Tenten quickly swung open the door. There he was. Hyuuga Neji. Almost half dead, laying on a bed asleep with bandages all over his body.

She walked over to his bed and touched his face. It was so cold.

"Oh Neji!" Tenten cried, "How could I see you this way! Who could have done this to you!"

She started crying and tears landed on his forehead (oh, his forehead protector isn't on! Duh! The tears fell on that curse seal thingy, but I guess that doesn't mean anything).

So...yeah, Tenten continued to cry, until she starred at his face. She just now realized he looked peaceful when he was asleep, more then that, super adorable!

Tenten started to blush.

"_Why am I getting this weird feeling that I want to kiss Neji_?" Tenten thought as she started blushing more. "_Oh well, he's not awake to see, and no one is around…so…"_

Tenten bent down, just to give a little peck on Neji's lips. Just one…little…kiss…

"HELLO TENTEN!" Someone shouted.

"ACK!" Tenten screamed. She pulled herself away from Neji, just when she was about to kiss him, and turned around to see who is was. Oh geez. It was Lee.

"Why are you here, Lee?" Tenten asked Lee.

"I just came here to visit Neji!" Lee happily said, "And tell you about the mission we have to go and do right now!"

"Ok, fine, I'll be there," Tenten said, "Just go ahead."

"Whatever you say!" Lee said as he left the room.

Now back to what we were on!

"Ok," Tenten thought, "That was just a little distraction… Neji…he's so cute…."

Tenten bent down a little closer to Neji's lips, just a little more and she'd get there.

"Neji-san," Tenten said as she approached him. Neji's eyes slowly opened.

"Tenten?" Neji asked.

"_EEKK! He's awake!"_ Tenten thought. She immediately ran out of the room, and rushed out of the hospital.

"_Hmm….I thought I head someone say my name_," Neji thought, "_It sounded like Tenten…and it was really close…it sounded real… hmm… oh well_."

Neji closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

End of Chapter

Iie! That chapter totally sucked XD but it was longer then the other chapters, right? I told you it'd be long! Well… it wasn't that long, but it was cute, right? Ok… I totally sucked…. But please review


	7. A Final Moment

The Red Ribon

Yeah...disclaimer goes HERE

Last Chapter (I didn't know anyway to continue it…so here it is! I hope you like it!)

It's quite obvious. Neji was beaten by Lee. Only because Lee used his Lotus move, it was too powerful for Neji to handle.

Tenten had no clue; she thought some gangster just beat him up. Everyday she'd go to team meetings early, but Lee and Gai were always late. So she sat there alone for three hours, hoping that Neji would just get out of the hospital.

Of course she visited him everyday. But only at night when she knew he was asleep. She never wanted to visit him when he was awake, otherwise she'd freak out. Sometimes when Tenten visited him at night, he was awake. So she just said she wanted to see if he was doing fine, Neji just said to go away.

Tenten couldn't sleep, it was already 5 in the morning and she had to go to her team meeting. But she didn't want to. Neji was released out of the hospital not to long ago and he could go to meetings. But he really couldn't do much.

But Tenten had no choice but to go. If she didn't, Gai would come to her house and drag her there and force her to do 500 laps around the village.

So what did Tenten do? She went off to the forest, the place where they always meet. But Lee and Gai were always late. Neji wasn't. Tenten was horrified of the things Neji would say to her… maybe she should have just stayed home.

So, Tenten finally reached the forest. The only person there was Neji.

"Hi," Tenten said. She had nothing else to say.

Neji looked away, with his arms crossed.

"Hi," he replied.

Tenten just leaned on a tree, across from Neji. Lee and Gai seemed like they were going to be late again. She tried not to look at Neji, she was scared of him before, now more then ever. He wasn't covered in as many bandages as he was in the hospital; it was only around his leg. Tenten always dreamed about Neji catching her when she falls, now it might be the other way around.

Why did she love him anyways? What special characteristics does he have that she loves so much? Was is his coldness that she loved? Or was is the looks? Tenten just couldn't figure it out. Just when she figured out that Neji loved her, she chose to be with Lee. Maybe she should tell him… that it was all fake…

"Tenten…," Neji finally said. Tenten looked up at Neji's face and got lost in his pearl white eyes.

"Yes? What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Do you… do you really love Lee?" Neji asked Tenten.

Tenten just looked down. She was starting to cry, crying because she was actually talking to Neji. Even though she talked to Neji a lot of times before, she never talked to him of anything like this.

"Neji…" Tenten started. She stopped for a minute, un sure of if she should tell him the truth or not. Well… it's not going to kill them, is it? Maybe she just should.

"Tenten… I know Lee already told you this but…" Neji paused, and then covered one of his hands on one eye, just so Tenten couldn't tell he was crying. But, it was kind of obvious.

"I can't help it," Neji said. He ran up to Tenten and hugged her tight, resting his had on her shoulder.

"I love you Tenten. You have no idea how much I feel for you."

Neji hugged Tenten tighter and Tenten only blushed. She could feel water dripping down her shoulder… tear drops.

"Neji…" Tenten repeated.

"I've loved you more then Lee has, and I don't see why you kissed him. What does Lee have that I don't? Why do you love him more then me?"

Tenten looked down. Then she leaned her head agents his.

"I didn't mean to kiss Sakura the other day," Neji said, "She just went up and kissed me. I knew you saw, and that kiss meant nothing."

"I understand," Tenten finally said, stoking Neji's long hair, "I love you, Neji."

She explained everything to him, why she was dating Lee and why Lee kissed her. It all made sense to him! Lee and Tenten's relationship was nothing!

Gai and Lee walked in while Tenten and Neji were hugging.

"WHAT THE!" Lee yelled, but Gai covered his mouth.

"Stay quite, just watch," Gai said. The two hid behind a tree.

"I thought Tenten wanted to be with me!" Lee said, "Neji promised not to! That bastard…"

"Ahh!" Gai said, "But Tenten never told you she loved you, did she?"

Lee stood quite. (Serves him right!)

Neji released Tenten from the hug. He gently touched her face and pulled himself towards her, causing them to kiss for the first time. Tenten placed her arms around Neji's shoulders, hugging him very tight.

"Ahh…. Ture love at youth," Gai said.

"Oh great. I'm pissed off," Lee said, "Neji is gonna pay!"

"Should we tell them to stop? Our mission was supposed to start 10 minutes ago" Gai finally said.

"Lets."

So…yeah… Lee and Gai told them to get ready for their mission. They had to break up into groups of two. Neji and Tenten did it. Together.

End of Story.

It's finally COMPETE! Ha ha ha! Oh god.. this chapter had too much adjectives… holy crap XD. Now to write another one! YAY! I'll be the one to write the most tenten/neji fanfitions! YES! I'll be back! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! (gets hit by brick) damn,…


End file.
